hoja en blanco
by krisbell astoria cullen malfoy
Summary: one-shot :edward deja a bella solo en el bosque ella en realidad es isabella marieanne astoria potter hermana de harry potter cuando vuelve todo en hogwarts cambia y hasta ella misma .que pasa cuando se vuelven a ver 5 años despues


one-shot :edward deja a bella solo en el bosque ella en realidad es isabella marieanne astoria potter hermana de harry potter cuando vuelve todo en hogwarts cambia y hasta ella misma .se enamora y se casa con draco malfoy que pasa cuando 5 a os despues se vuelven a ver bella y edward A/N:edward conoce a bella desde que ella era ni a por que bella hiba de vacaciones con remus a forks a la push y edward siempre se la encontraba.  
>disclaymer:las sagas harry potter y crepusculo no me pertenenecen x desgracia yo solo creo historias con ellos.<p>flash back:<br>tu ...no...me quieres?-intente expulsar las palabras confundida por el modo como sonaban,colocadas en ese orden .  
>-no -bien eso cambia las cosas.<br>fin flash back eso paso hace 5 a os 2 a os de sufrimiento y 3 de ser feliz mi nombre no es isabella marie swan si no isabella marieanne astoria potter hermana del elegido hace un a o acabo la guerra y pudimos por fin respirar aire puro se preguntaran que a pasado desde que edward se fue pude por fin volver con mi hermano destrosada como edward me dejo ,regrese a hogwarts y me enamore perdidamente de draco malfoy si aaquel chico malo de sliteringh resulto ser el hombre mas lindo,dulce,tierno y vondadoso del cual me enamore llevo tan solo medio a o de casada si nos casamos unos 6 meses despues de la guerra en una hermosa boda llena de amor y cari o .El fue mi hombro para llorar cuando edward se fue aquel chico que con sus acciones me enamoro camnio tanto hace 5 a os ahora el y harry son los ejores amigo y eso me hace tan feliz todavia recuerdo cuando me pidio que fuera su novia:  
>FLASH BACK Lento nos va quemando su fuego lento nos van tornando en su siervo lento nos van haciendo que deseemos un dia amanecer desnudos a su cuerpo abrazados con besos pintados y sin despertarlas andar al trabajo<p>

coro:  
>mujeres, con una sola mirada te incendian con una simple sonrisa la arreglan seguramente tambien han de volar y no lo dicen mujeres,que hasta la luna se enceran y en nuestra noche se kejan llenandola del sol<p>

pronto, nos van inflando de sue os pronto nos acsacionan un beso pronto, hacen que nos desvelemos para confesar secretamente en una carta de axiomas nuestro sentimiento nuestra admiracion nuestro enamoramiento

"coro"

y hacen las cosas a su modo a su manera y esa ternura con que siempre nos explican todo una y otra ves y una y otra y una y otra ves

"coro"  
>-BELLA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?<br>-SI SI QUIERO-esa fue la primera ves que nos dimos un beso fue hermoso magico sin comparacion hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy perdiamente enamorada de draco malfoy fin de flash back eso fue hace 3 a os lindo hermoso el dia de mi cumplea os me pidio ser su novia y ahora me encuentro en forks washington en mi verdadero yo soy una copia de mi madre lily evanz todo el mundo dice eso hasta el profesor snape vine a forks de vacaciones con mi marido a descansar de tnatos problemas .el timbre sono y abro la puerta y con quien menos me esperaba ver estaba parado en la puerta viendome en shock -bella...  
>que bueno que draco esta durmiendo no quiero que vea a edward si no aqui se arma la guerra -edward que haces aqui<p>

Fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente fue imposible olvidar qe algun dia yo te quise-edward me dijo con voz rota

tanto tiempo paso desde el dia que te fuiste...  
>alli supe qe las despedidas son muy tristes nunca me imagine que un dia se llevaria en su viaje aqellas iluciones que de ni a me juraste todos tus sentimientos los guardaste en tu equipage quisiste consolarme y me dijiste yo te amo desde entonces no supe qe seria de tu vida desde entonces no supe si algun dia regresabas los amigos del pueblo preguntaron si volvias llorando di la espalda no les pude decir nada-dije yo<p>

ayer qe regrese a forks alguien me dijo qe ya te casaste mirame y dime si me olvidaste me marchare con los ojos aguados despues le pregunte a la luna me dio la espalda e intento ocultarse hasta la luna sabe que me amaste hasta la luna sabe que aun te amo y vuela vuela por otro rumbo ve y sue a sue a qe el mundo es tuyo-dijo el

tu ya no puedes volar conmigo aunque mis sue os se iran contigo-le respondi

tu ya no puedes volar conmigo aunque mis sue os se iran contigo-me dijo el

es tan triste tener que decirte que me olvides otro amor a llegado a mi vida y no te quiero-le dije yo

es muy tarde y no puedo negarte que me muero pero no callaran mis palabras para decirte que so are contigo siempre qe cierre mis ojos y entonare por ti mis canto tristes noche a noche qe llorare si ti cuando recuerde que estoy solo y al recordar qe duermes en los brazos de otro hombre me pregunto si aun reflejas algo de mi vida si en tu memoria vive aquel amor de tantos a os aquel hombre qe siempre te a querido desde ni a y llora porque el amor de su vida se ha casado-me contesto

es triste ver que un dia se aleja y en el se va lo mejor de tu vida dime el motivo de tu despedida porque te fuiste dejando mil penas un dia recibi tu carta quize leerla y era una hoja en blanco pues de tu vida nunca supe nada como preguntas qe si aun te amo-le contesto

y vuela vuela por otro rumbo ve y sue a sue a qe el mundo es tuyo tu ya no puedes volar conmigo aunque mis sue os se iran contigo-me contesto

y vuela vuela por otro rumbo ve y sue a sue a qe el mundo es tuyo tu ya no puedes volar conmigo aunque mis sue os se iran contigo...-le conteste

nos quedamos viendo y en eso bajo draco -bells quien es este hombre-antes de que pudiera contestar edward me lo impedio y contesto por mi -edward cullen mucho gusto -haci que tu eres cullen aquel hombre por el cual bella lloro todas las noches por dos a os seguidos sufriendo y lamentandose tu perdida -draco ya es suficiente amor calamte -no cielo el se tiene que enterar de cuanto da o te causo al dejarte -tomalo por este lado draco amor si el no me hubiera dejado tu y yo no seriamos esposos -asi que el es tu esposo -si edward el es mi esposo aquel hombre que estubo para mi cuando tu no fuiste capaz de hacerlo cuando tu me dejate ese dia en el bosque .  
>-bella yo te amo todo fue una mentira yo solo queria que tu estubieras a salvo por favor bella amor vuelve conmigo -no edward indpendientemente de eso yo ya no te amo tu terminaste todo ese sentimiento y aparte hay otra razon a la que me une a draco - cual es bella?<br>-un bebe -un bebe-me pregunto draco -si un bebe -vamos a ser padres -siii -me rei de su emocion y me di cueta que edward se habia ido -adios edward-dije en un susurro antes de besar a draco _  
>AN: Fue una idea loca que tube cuando escuche la cancion hoja en blaco de aventura espero que les aya gustado att:krisbell astoria cullen malfoy


End file.
